FiveSevenFive
by JackieStarSister
Summary: A series of haikus about characters, places, and episodes in the series. #37: "Fire." Coming soon: "Forgiveness." Requests taken-I'm running out of ideas! Please review!
1. Opening Sequence

**Author's Note:** I have over a dozen haikus written, but I'm going to take my time posting them, unless I get really good reviews asking for more. Some are better than others; I have a few really good ones coming up. I'm posting them in chronological order according to the events in _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. If you want, you can put in requests for topics you'd like me to write haikus about.

* * *

><p>"Harmony"<p>

Water, earth, fire,

air; four elements that try

to stay in balance.


	2. Katara

_Published August 18, 2011_

* * *

><p>"Katara"<p>

Like my cohesive

element, I cling to those

I love and care for.


	3. Sokka and Zuko

_Published September 10, 2011_

* * *

><p>"Sokka and Zuko"<p>

They want to become

great leaders, give their fathers

reason to be proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I set up a new poll on my profile, about which story I should update next. Also, I've made an account on FictionPress, under the same username JackieStarSister.


	4. Demeanor

_Published September 21, 2011_

"Demeanor"

Supercilious,

resilient, short-tempered,

but not uncaring.


	5. Motive

_Published September 28, 2011_

"Motive"

He wanted to be

redeemed, regain honor, be

baptized by fire.


	6. Autumn

_October 3, 2011_

"Autumn"

The season of air,

gently blowing leaves, warning

us of the winter.


	7. Malu

_Published October 7, 2011_

Note: Malu is a character from the _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ trading card game. (Check out the Avatar Wiki for a biography and pictures.) She is not to be confused with the character Malu in the episode "The Deserter."

* * *

><p>"Malu"<p>

A mountain spirit  
>protecting lost travelers<br>in her life and death.


	8. Air

_Published October 12, 2011_

"Air"

Using negative  
>jing; free, playful; elusive,<br>yet always present.


	9. The Southern Air Temple

_Published October 22, 2011_

I think this is one of my better haikus. I appreciate reviews!

* * *

><p>"The Southern Air Temple"<p>

The echoes of lost  
>voices drift through the stone halls<br>for no one to hear.


	10. The Kyoshi Warriors

_Published November 19, 2011. Happy Thanksgiving!_

"The Kyoshi Warriors"

Brave, honorable,

skilled, eager to help others,

loyal, trustworthy.


	11. Girl Power

_Published December 12, 2011. Happy holidays!_

Here's something to consider: What is girl power? What comes to your mind when you hear those terms? Does girl power have a male counterpart, boy power?

I wrote this haiku while attempting to define "girl power." This is dedicated to _Avatar: __The __Last __Airbender_'s awesome female fighters: Katara, Toph, Smellerbee, Jojo, Malu, the Kyoshi Warriors, and Ozai's Angels.

* * *

><p>"Girl Power"<p>

Adding your own flair,

exceeding expectations,

getting the job done.


	12. Winter

_Published January 2, 2012. Happy New Year!_

"Winter"

Holding on to hope

during the dark and cold; time

to rest and gain strength.


	13. Water

_Published January 14, 2012_

* * *

><p>"Water"<p>

Flowing, rippling,

gushing, trickling, moving,

constantly changing.


	14. The Blue Spirit

_Published February 9, 2012. Happy Saint Valentine's Day!_

* * *

><p>"The Blue Spirit"<p>

The secrecy and

invincibility are

exhilarating.


	15. Forbidden Love

_Published March 7, 2012_

* * *

><p>"Forbidden Love"<p>

Circumstances won't

allow it. We're limited

by our own confines.


	16. The Moon

**Author's Note:** This is the first time that the haiku I'm posting corresponds to the point where I am in my story "Finding What You Weren't Looking For."

* * *

><p>"The Moon"<p>

A glowing beacon

of melancholy beauty

comforts the lonely.


	17. The Avatar State

_Published April 29, 2012_

"The Avatar State"

I've never felt so

powerful, nor have I been

so vulnerable.


	18. Spring

_Published May 15, 2012_

Check out my new DeviantArt account! The username is still JackieStarSister.

* * *

><p>"Spring"<p>

The season of earth,

reminding us life goes on,

and full of promise.


	19. The Cave of Two Lovers

_Published June 12, 2012_

"The Cave of Two Lovers"

A force reckoned with,

love causes the brightest joy

and darkest sorrow.


	20. Toph

_Published July 7, 2012_

__**Author's Note:** I started posting a similar series of haikus about _The Legend of Korra_, entitled "Lost My Art in Republic City." Check it out!

* * *

><p>"Toph"<p>

When much is taken,

something is returned. Being

blind, I see the truth.


	21. Loneliness

****_Published July 29, 2012_

**Author's Note:** Who do you think this is about? Guess in your review.

* * *

><p>"Loneliness"<p>

No one can hurt or

lie to me. I rely on

no one but myself.


	22. Earth

_Published August 14, 2012_

"Earth"

Listening, waiting,

eroding, taking new forms,

persists and endures.


	23. The Serpent's Pass

_Published September 3, 2012_

"The Serpent's Pass"

Friendships are strengthened,

old feelings are rekindled,

and hope is restored.


	24. Ba Sing Se

_Published September 17, 2012_

"Ba Sing Se"

A shining city

of hope and promise, hiding

the terrible truth.


	25. Poetry

_Published September 25, 2012_

"Poetry"

Each syllable is

succinct, and emphasizes

the power of words.


	26. Energy

_Published October 11, 2012_

"Energy"

Force of life and love.

Taking new forms, nothing is

ever truly lost.


	27. Tragedy

_Published November 15, 2012_

"Tragedy"

With no other choice,

she lets go of her hatred,

but trusts him too late.


	28. Lightning

_Published December 11, 2012_

"Lightning"

A punishing rod

of imbalanced energy

looks for a new path.


	29. Suki

_Published January 27, 2013_

"Suki"

I miss you, Sokka.

You wanted to protect me.

Get me out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I have a songfic entitled "Lonely Warrior" which goes more in depth about Suki's thoughts regarding Sokka while she's imprisoned.


	30. The Awakening

_Published February 24, 2013_

"The Awakening"

When all hope seems lost,

Aang clings to life and is brought

back by Katara.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I figure this theme applies to Aang's hibernation in the iceberg, his near-drowning experience in "The Warriors of Kyoshi", and his coma after being struck by Azula's lightning.


	31. The Fire Prince Returns

_Published April 14, 2013_

"The Fire Prince Returns"

On the run, I lived

a lie. Now they know who I

am, but not the truth.


	32. Summer

_Published May 15, 2013_

"Summer"

The days are long; the

weeks are short. Rest, practice 'til

it's time to return.


	33. Bloodbending

_Published July 21, 2013_

"Bloodbending"

Wielding the awesome

power that is drawn from the

dark side of the moon.


	34. Freedom

_Published August 10, 2013_

**Author's Note:** This haiku is meant to go along with the theme defined in "Finding What You Weren't Looking For," in the chapter "Truth and Freedom."

* * *

><p>"Freedom"<p>

Self-realization,

the ability to choose

what you know is right.


	35. Wisdom

_Published October 8, 2013_

"Wisdom"

Learning from mistakes,

drawing conclusions from an

assortment of truths.


	36. Repentance

_Published December 7, 2013_

"Repentance"

Admitting you did

wrong, and endeavoring to

fix mistakes you made.


	37. Fire

_Published May 15, 2014_

"Fire"

A blessing and curse,

ephemeral, flickering

like thoughts and spirits.


End file.
